User blog:DennisRocking/Dennis' Rap Battles: Andy Warhol VS Vincent van Gogh
Welcome to my next rap battle. Not much to say about this other than I had a lot of fun writing for it. I hope you enjoy it. Be sure to comment below! This was written to a beat, but it's on Kustom's site, so I'm not sure how to really link it here. If you want to find it, it's called Salt. Enjoy! :) Lyrics: Dennis' Rap Battles! Andy Warhol! VS! Vincent van Gogh! BEGIN! Andy Warhol: I'll make it visual for you. Paint a picture, you see. Make Van Gogh's art go "Pop!" when he battles me. Ruling media multi, you're a sulking sulky doozie. This reclusive tootsie ain't my type, we ain't playin' footsie. I know Mauve taught you realism, but you're just plain messy. Wouldn't be a Sorrowing Old Man if you weren't so depressing! Put your Avant-Garde up, I'll tame this Fauve. You're up against the Warhol Sixties, got that decade flow! You have a lot going on in your brain; it's crystal clear. But don't push it on a man who wants joy in his career. As for which thing is worse, I just can't tell: Your overall work, or the fact half of them were you painting yourself! Vincent van Gogh: Let me haul some facts at Hol to start it off: You're gay. And not preference-wise: Be glad you wanted to paint. For this abstract man as a model would leave horror in his wake! You could be Claude Monet and still couldn't bare my landscape! Go Deutsch in this game, I'll give you my Rem-brand-t! You're grand? Nee! You're portraiting soup cans! To spare me from your rapping, I might just cut off my other ear. "Still life of a sorry sap" It's a portrait of you, dear. This Queen dragged on mediocrity too long, must be hard to craft solid bars against a faster master at heart! I see an androgynous, liver-spot meshed freakshow! The talent to be found in your art? Only freaks know! And if the critics give your works a ten, then I'd be worshipped in your day as a God amongst men! Because I've inspected it all, nothing to be found. If only your résumé could end like your films: Underground! Andy Warhol: You had your sixteen bars of fame, that's more than enough. For a man who depends on his brother 'cause he can't make a buck! Okay, so you're self portraits just aren't happening. You're ugly enough without having to be inaccurate. And it's ironic and pathetic the joke about my day. How could you make it here if you couldn't in your own age? I'm lucid, style loose, moody and suited for my time's movement. You seem to have the oil, I'll grab the lighter fluid! Vincent van Gogh: You wouldn't know about being a tortured artist, you bastard. Your exhibit and your face, now right there's a Double Disaster! Head back to your Factory to crank out more trash art. Consumers will eat it all up, and that's the worst part! If I painted nudists, it'd be quite interesting. For what's inside your Netherlands to me's a complete mystery! Now Marilyn on the other hand, she makes my heart melt. But it's funny to have superstars when you aren't one yourself! You like painting bohemians, so you should understand it. With all the gaul and bile spewin' from you; your gallblader can't handle it! Heard stories of a great painter, legions of fans. And this is the best I stand against? Well, Amsterdamn! WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! DENNIS!!--brush paints the rest of the logo in--RAP BATTLES!!!!!! Category:Blog posts